


Hey son, I need a favor...

by LaBiancaB



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBiancaB/pseuds/LaBiancaB
Summary: Hades is sick and tired of All For One taking lives before their time and stretching out his own. So, naturally, he sends his son to deal with it.





	1. A break would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure if I'm doing this correctly, but here's the crossover nobody asked for.

Being a demigod, you had to get use to a lot of things, especially quests given to you by delightful gods. Now, most of the time, you had time before you embarked on a quest. People would give you supplies, wish you good luck, tell you not to die, stuff like that. It’s not every day you wake up in a different universe with no camp in sight and no clue how you got there.

Welcome to Nico’s world.

Now, he didn’t realize he was on a quest at the beginning. Honestly, his brain was going through a chant of _‘I'm being kidnapped, what happened, what in Hades did I do, this isn’t Camp Half-Blood, oh my gods.’_

Once his brain stopped panicking and decided to function normally, he noticed he was sitting in the middle of a lawn. He was wearing his normal clothes (his aviator jacket, black skull shirt, and black jeans) and his sword was fastened on his side like always, even though the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his skull print pajamas that Will got him as a gag gift awhile back.

In his left pocket, he thought he could feel a couple of golden drachmas and in his right coat pocket he pulled out a baggie of ambrosia squares.

This was getting better and better.

He continued studying his clothes and trying to decide whether it was a weird dream, he was kidnapped, he picked up a nice habit of sleepwalking, or he was magically transported on a quest. He was done with the gods, honestly, pick on any other kid.

Something clicked in his brain and he looked up to realize he was on the lawn of a giant ‘H' shaped building and the whole property was surrounded by a metal wall. Of course, that’s when he noticed the cameras following his movements. Was he getting rusty or something? Well, then again, he hadn’t gone on quests or trained because of his injuries from their last quest. Well, he thought his injuries WERE healed, but the Apollo cabin wasn’t having any of it. He slowly stood up and held his hands in the air, then a blaring alarm came on.

“Great,” Nico mumbled.

Metal sheets slid over the windows, and since the whole building was made of glass, it was soon completely covered by protective metal. It didn’t really matter since, if needed, Nico could always just shadow travel inside, but whatever.

He didn’t have to wait long for people to leave the weird building, and he lowered his hands, keeping one hovering over his sword. He wouldn’t attack first, obviously, since he was completely clueless to everything right now. Also, he had no clue if the people in front of him were enemies or not. But he was prepared if they had to fight.

The group of adults that ran out the door, (which was quickly covered by that protective metal as well) immediately formed a semi-circle around Nico. He’s been in enough fights to notice the others in a defensive stance and he shifted his weight forward, ready to spring into action if needed. His legs ached with protest and his back stung.

Huh, maybe he wasn’t in the best health.

A man stepped forward, one hand on some sort of scarf around his neck and the other to the side, gesturing to the others to stand down. He had dark circles under his eyes that could rival Nico's and he was clad in a black long-sleeved shirt and pants. Long black hair fell a little past his shoulders and his eyes were narrowed in suspicion. If Nico didn’t know better, he would have said something about them being related.

“Who are you?” the man asked. “Why are you here?”

Nico raised his eyebrows. Instead of answering, he shot the question back. “Who are you guys? Why am I here? Where is this place?”

A woman stepped forward and shot Nico a look. The lady’s hair was weirdly spiky and a black/purplish color. She seemed to be wearing a…costume? Her choice in clothing was, um, unprotected. Now that he looked around, he realized none of them had any armor or weapons? Oh, wait, never mind. The weird lady had a whip. He shuddered. But besides that, they had no knifes, spears, or visible weapons…yet they weren’t normal mortals. He could sense that.

“Who are we? You don’t know us? Or where you are? For goodness sake, you were the one who came here! You aren’t authorized and you teleported here, which, technically, gives us reason to attack. Explain yourself.”

Nico really couldn’t. He had no clue where he was, why he was there, or even how he got there. So, he played the part of a teenager and shrugged.

“Well, yeah, I don’t know you. Any of you. And I don’t know this building, or where this building is.” Nico narrowed his eyes and the grass around started to wilt and die, the decay slowly spreading around him. His anger was spiking. He just got used to being accepted, just got used to everyone. He had a home, and he wanted to go back to it. “I don’t suggest attacking me when I was the one who got summoned _here._ I didn’t teleport. Now, answer my questions.”

As soon as the grass started to die, the man in the middle stood forward. His eyes started glowing bright red and his hair flew up. Besides that, nothing happened. The man's eyes widened, and he looked at the slowly decaying grass with interest.

“I can’t erase his quirk,” he said slowly. “It’s not a mutation type, mine should be working.”  
Nico stood silent, his hand on his knife, as another adult spoke up. He seemed to have some sort of mask on, classic Texan boots, and a poncho with jeans. Seriously, what was up with these people?

“The kid could be under a memory loss quirk. If the decay one is his, someone could have transported him here with theirs. And Eraser, your power doesn’t work on all types. His is just an exception.”

The lady from before put a hand on her hip and countered. “You might be right, but he could also be a villain. Remember Himiko Toga? She’s the same age as our students! Besides, he’s also using his power, which means this could be counted as unauthorized quirk usage.” She pointed to the decaying ground with a manicured nail, glowering distastefully at Nico.

Someone off to the side, which seemed to look like a human got merged with a machine, sighed. “Go ahead, Midnight. But if this is an innocent civilian, you’re taking the blame.”

Before Nico could summon skeletons or fight back with his sword, purple smoke filled the air and he staggered to the side, head swimming. The smoke didn’t sting his eyes, or stop his breathing, but instead made him sleepy. Panic was clawing at him and he forced himself to stay upright. With what seemed like a tremendous amount of energy he summoned three skeletons, equipped with armor and weapons, to attack the others. His strength was weakening. If he was going down by weird, purple smoke, then at least go down guns blazing. Hah, try using that trick on skeletons with no noses. Or lungs. Or, ya know, the ability to breathe.

His thoughts started slurring together. He vaguely registered hearing alarmed shouts, then the familiar background noises of fighting. He really hoped this wasn’t the end. What a stupid way to go. Once upon a time, he might have thought ‘oh well, it seems like I’ll die then’. But, you know, _he values his life much more now. _He thought he heard the annoying woman saying, “He should have been down already,” but before he could be for sure, the ground came rushing towards his face and he blacked out.


	2. So, what's a quirk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades: I know you have been through a lot and want to rest and stuff buuuuuuut you need to kill this dude for me first k
> 
> Nico: wat
> 
> ^ Basically this chapter summarized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This format of this chapter may be a bit off, I'm still trying to get used to this website, please bear with me!

His head felt foggy and his vision was blurred, but he knew where he was. Power coursed through him, flowing through his veins, a clear reminder he was at the source, the Underworld.

Was he having a typical demi-god dream? Or did his father summon him? Or, his personal favorite option, he got kidnapped, drugged by smoke, and is now imagining everything.

After a second, his vision cleared and he got his answer, even though his head still felt like someone had shoved cotton into it. 

Nico found himself standing, even though he felt like falling over, in front of his father's throne. The throne room was as gloomy as always, all darkness and decor fit for a funeral, but somehow the whole thing felt off. Different somehow.

Hades was sitting on his throne of bones, and you didn't have to be his son to tell he was upset. The torches of greek fire that lit up the room was slowly dimming and the souls trapped in Hades' robes were wildly thrashing around with a renowned vigor, as if they actually believed they could escape. Hades himself was as tense as ever, the temperature in the room fluctuating between _I'm going to freeze to death _and the normal temperature of _cold as hell. _Nico wrapped his jacket around himself a little tighter. Everything about this situation wasn't ideal but hey, at least Persephone wasn't here. 

"What do you want?" Nico spat, against common sense. 

Normally, he would have tried to hide some of the anger in his tone and act respectful, but today he just didn't have the energy. "Is this another quest? Do you not understand what I went through last time? I'm _still _healing!" 

Hades looked down at Nico, his black eyes studying him. The god seemed tired, as if the whole idea of a conversation was exhausting. "My son, you don't understand. I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't important." He tapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne. "If you do this for me, I will be in your debt. You're my only option, I can't meddle directly in the affairs of mortals, remember? I'm not summoning you here for my own amusement." 

Yeah, right. Hades was acting like Nico actually had a choice in this. He's supposed to be in the infirmary right now, not getting ready to start _another _quest. If that wasn't enough to make him feel on edge, there's the fact that the Underworld was just _weird_. Something felt wrong, felt different, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Either way, he was still frustrated. 

"At least explain yourself! You didn't have to teleport me to some random place to get me to listen!" After taking a breath, he calmed down enough to talk without his voice shaking. Nico briefly hesitated, twisting the skull ring on his finger. "Also, is something wrong with the Underworld? It, I don't know, feels different?" Nico winced at his wording, his face turning red. He probably just sounded like a fool in front of his father. He felt embarrassed, then felt angry at himself for _being _embarrassed. (Some rebellious part of him wanted to add, "What's wrong with you", as well, but he didn't know how longer Hades would tolerate his disrespect.)

His father stayed silent for a moment and Nico thought his father might just send him back to that weird place without explaining anything. But, he finally spoke up. 

"You know how gods have different, er, personalities, you might say? Greek and Roman?"

That was a hypothetical question, of course, but Nico nodded anyways. Did he have to bring up the war with Gaea?

Hades continued. "And, you know how gods can be in multiple places at once, correct?" Nico nodded again. Hades breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, this won't be as painful to explain. Anyways, to put it simply, your universe isn't the only one."

Nico took a step back. It wasn't like he was close-minded, he was the son of a god after all, but he didn't expect to be told his universe wasn't _the _universe. "Okay, well, um, that's surprising. Go on?" 

Hades drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne. "The gods control thirteen main universes. The smaller ones are either on their own or controlled by minor gods, but we don't check up on them. The place I sent you earlier is one of the thirteen universes I mentioned. In this one, most people have powers, more commonly called quirks, without being related to a god. Zeus restricted any affairs between a god and mortal here because a child could become too powerful. Even though rules were broken in your universe, no god dares to break that one here."

Nico held up a hand and Hades paused his explanation. His brain was still trying to process everything Hades was saying. Almost everyone had powers? Wait, not powers, quirks. 

Usually, he didn't have much problems in normal fights. He was a son of the big three, his powers were stronger than most. But, he's now on a quest where practically everyone had powers?

After processing everything the best he could, Nico lowered his hand and Hades continued. 

"Normally, I do fine running the Underworld by myself, but it came to my attention that someone here was extending their lifespan. By all means, they should have been dead by now, but they killed people before their time and took other people's powers to keep them alive. That is unacceptable."

"As I mentioned earlier, gods are not allowed to meddle directly in the affairs of mortals. That rule stays the same everywhere. I don't have any children in this universe, obviously, and you are one of my most successful, so I chose you."

"Your job is to kill the man I was talking about earlier. He goes by the name All For One, and is currently locked in a prison named Tartarus. This universe favors heroes and villans, like those in the movies, and he is, in all accounts, _a villain."_

He paused briefly, then smiled, if you could call it that. "Any questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually split a chapter in half because I wanted to post SOMETHING. I had this chapter already written buuuut for some reason it just dissapeared and I had to write it again. Apologies for grammar mistakes, this was slightly rushed. If you see any, please let me know!


	3. No, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I know, but the next one will be in Will's P.O.V so I wanted to separate them.

Nico, understandably, had plenty of questions. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. Silence passed over them for a couple of seconds before Nico could form a coherent sentence. Even the souls trapped in Hades' cloak ceased their moaning.

"So, to be clear, you want me to single handedly kill a powerful _villain, _who also has multiple powers, while healing from my last quest?" His tone was wavering dangerously between being annoyed and being angry. Gods, couldn't he get a break once? 

He knew he had a weird relationship with his father but they at least had some sort of mutual respect thing going on, even though a lot of it was just Nico trying to prove his worth. Some part of him however, perhaps bigger than he would like to admit, cared for his father. At least Hades tried to be there for him. But whatever they had wouldn't excuse Hades sending Nico off to a new universe and dropping a quest on him without warning. While he’s healing, on top of that. 

Hades cringed, something Nico had never seen him do before, and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you were close. You won’t be alone. The place I sent you was a school for heroes in training, and one class is especially skilled in combat. If you gain their trust, get them to let you stay under their roof, and gain information about All For One, your chances of victory will be significantly higher.” He coughed, “But, if that doesn’t work out, I already have a place in the castle for you.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed.

Hades continued, “Also, communications by gods are forbidden between your universe and this one. Your friends don’t have a clue where you are, Zeus’ rules. But I may be able to drop some hints, if that makes you feel better. Your Iris-messages might work, but I doubt it.”

Anger was bubbling in his chest, threatening to explode. He was about to drop all common sense and argue back against a god when Hades interrupted him.   
His father’s expression stayed the same, but his eyes glinted dangerously, a silent warning. Nico begrudgingly shut his mouth. 

“The last thing, the time is not the same here. You might be here for a week, but at Camp Half-blood you were gone for a month. It’s not exact.” His eyes softened slightly and, in that moment, he sounded more like a sad father than a god. “I truly am sorry, my son. I wouldn’t have sent you if it wasn’t of importance. To help you, I give you my blessing.”

He stood up, slowly walked down the steps leading to his throne, and placed his hands on Nico’s shoulders. They felt cold, even through his jacket.

“I, Hades, god of riches and the Underworld, give you, Nico Di Angelo, my blessing.” 

Surprising heat, like standing too close to a fire, washed over Nico, followed by a bone rattling chill. Hades stepped back and retracted his hands. Sad eyes watched Nico as the teen sucked in multiple breaths, staggering, trying to get used to the aftershock of a blessing from a god.

“My blessing gives you more power. You can summon more creatures from the Underworld and use less energy. You can shadow travel longer and carry more than you could before. Your powers have expanded and evolved. But it will take its toll on you, one way or another.”

Hades stepped back. “I can’t keep you much longer, they’ll get suspicious. You’ve already set them off. Good luck, my son.”  


Nico tried to say something, anything, but he could already feel his consciousness being ripped away. He reached a hand out, fighting, trying to grab anything he could, trying to stay. He could feel himself slipping deeper into unfamiliar darkness, and eventually, against his protests, it took him.

* * *

Nico's consciousness slammed into his body and he immediately sat up, panting, fingers gripping the edge of the bed he was laying on. After collecting himself and trying to subside the throbbing headache that persistently stayed, he turned his attention to the three others in the room. He noticed them when he first woke up, along with the fact that his knife, the ambrosia, and his jacket were gone too. That was enough to make him start a fight, but his father's advice rang in his mind, and he settled for just giving the others in the room a glare. Besides, in this state, he didn’t think he would win. 

However, it’s not like they were very threatening. His captives were an old, short lady with white hair piled into a bun, a skeletal looking man with wild blond hair and deep-set blue eyes, and the man from earlier with the weird scarf and eye bags. The old lady just returned Nico’s glare with a weary smile while the blonde haired man just studied Nico curiously. However, the third man opted to just respond with a look of his own, a mix between bored, curious, and angry. 

Nico sighed and ran a hand down his face. He was never good at explaining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments GIVE ME LIFE GUYS
> 
> If you guys see any mistakes, please point them out, even if you're not sure!


	4. Where are you?

~Meanwhile, at Camp Half-Blood~

Will woke up to silence. Even though most everyone at the Apollo cabin woke up early, Will was head of the cabin and the infirmary; he needed to wake up earlier. Besides, when he sees the sun rise every day, it’s kinda like his dad saying good morning. That was better than nothing. 

He quietly slipped out of bed, put on some shoes, and went outside. Will immediately regretted it, the cold air was vicious. Snow fell down softly, covering the grounds in a blanket of white. Zeus usually protected them from harsh weather, but every year for the Christmas season, he let snow fall. Will wondered why, since this year the campers (that were left anyway) haven’t come together to make a sacrifice and pray for snow. 

Maybe Zeus was in a happy mood today. 

Will watched the sun rise, making the white snow glitter and casting the area in a calm glow. Will felt a smile break across his face. This was his favorite part of the year. The kids who weren’t at camp year-round left, and even though that group consists of some of his close friends, it makes the camp less crowded and more tranquil. The infirmary was calmer as well. That didn’t mean people weren’t injured though.

Nico and some others recently went on a quest requested by Demeter. Apparently, they got ambushed and Nico used a significant amount of energy keeping a girl’s soul from leaving her body. With their main fighter weakened, the group had a harder time completing the quest, and they all came back bruised and battered. After scarfing down ambrosia, they all agreed Demeter probably just wanted to watch Nico suffer. The other two left a day before, but Nico’s injuries were a tad bit more severe, so he was advised to stay a day or two longer. The only reason Will wasn’t in the infirmary now was because he spent the last two nights sleeping on a chair next to Nico and his staff kindly kicked him out. 

But he wasn’t going to let that stop his good mood! Christmas was approaching, and around a week before, Nico let it slip that he hasn’t had a proper Christmas since he was a little kid. Will immediately made it his mission to give Nico the best Christmas ever. He was being careful to not upset Nico at all, and he even broke protocol to let Nico stay in the infirmary with his pajamas instead of the itchy, thin hospital gowns all overnight patients were supposed to wear. He smiled softly, looking up at the rising sun, then turned around to his cabin door and walked inside. 

He quietly rushed around, grabbed his jeans and a T-shirt from next to his bed, and started to get ready to shower. A perk of waking early was that you never had to wait ten years for a shower, and that you didn’t have to sit through some happy Apollo camper singing ‘Hips don’t lie’ by Shakira. As he approached the bathroom, his attempts to be quiet were interrupted when Kayla, his sister, rushed through the cabin door, which slammed against the wall and proceeded to wake all the campers.   
One camper fell off the bed, groaned, “It’s too early for this,” and proceeded to pull his covers off the bed to continue sleeping on the floor. Others immediately shot up, heads snapping to the door. A few groggily woke up, slowly taking notice of their surroundings. One screamed.

Will shot Kayla a look, one that said_ you’re on bathroom cleaning duty for two weeks_. She simply ignored it. 

“Is Nico with you?” 

He froze.

“What do you mean? He isn’t at the infirmary?” Will couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice, even though he kept repeating_ it’s fine, he’s okay_ to himself like a mantra.

She shook her head. “We checked it completely. No note, no nothing. We just wanted to check with you before we worried Chiron. Noah and Maria are contacting Percy and Jason to check if he’s with them.” 

Will took a deep breath. He forced the rapid pounding in his chest to slow down, dropped the pile of clothes he was holding, then promptly moved past Kayla, breaking into a sprint. He heard some of his siblings calling out to him, but those cries fell on deaf ears. Heck, he didn’t even care he was running in public wearing his sun print pajamas. Or that, you know, his feet were currently freezing since he decided to run across the camp barefoot in snow. 

By the time he got to the infirmary, he was short of breath, but didn’t stop to catch it. Throwing open the door, he rushed inside, dodging patients and doctors alike. He crashed into a cart stocked with ambrosia and nectar, quickly mumbled an apology, and continued. He turned the corner, pulled back white curtains, and stopped.

Will knew Nico wouldn’t leave without a note, not unless it was something incredibly important. But that was exactly what he was seeing. Nothing was out of place, which was another red flag. The possibility that Nico was captured was crossed out. The bed was made perfectly, something that Nico never, ever did. The pajamas that Nico was so adamant on wearing were folded neatly at the end of the bed. The window next to the bed was closed but the curtains were tied back neatly, allowing light to shine through. The scene was so wrong that Will felt his heart plummet.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, staring at the empty bed, but eventually a hand reached out and shook him from his stupor. His head snapped towards Kayla. Her expression was one of pity and boy, did that make him feel any better. 

“Will, we need to go to the rec room. They’ve got some, um, news.”

That cleared his mind. News was something. Best case scenario, Nico just decided to be an idiot and make a McDonald’s run or something like that and forgot to tell anyone. Worst case scenario? He didn’t want to think about it. 

Will let Kayla lead him out the infirmary, ignoring the curious glances shot his way. He heard someone grumble about being awake this gods forsaken early in the morning, but Will honestly couldn't care. They walked down hallways, turned corners, until they reached the rec room. As soon as he opened the doors, multiple heads snapped towards him. Chiron, Mr. D, Maria, Noah, and various other campers were huddled together around something. His cheeks burned red after remembering that he was still in his pajamas, but then he saw the tired faces of the others and noticed that they were all either in pajamas or in wrinkled, probably dirty clothing. His embarrassment subsided, and he turned his attention to what they were all looking at. 

Without a word, the small crowd parted, and Chiron was left alone. He didn’t say anything either, just gave him a look. The only time Will’s seen that expression was when his brother died, and Chiron was the one to tell him. It wasn’t of pity, it was sorrow. It was a expression one could only make after living through years and years of your pupils going through hardships, and not being able to do anything about it. Will's heartbeat grew quicker. 

After what seemed like forever, Chiron stepped away to reveal Hazel Levesque. Not in person, though, but someone had opened an Iris-message, and Hazel was clearly upset. Will guessed she was just in the middle of horseback riding since he could see a stable in the back and, well, she was leaning against a white horse for support, which kept making annoying braying sounds. Her face shone with sweat, and tears were rapidly forming in her eyes. Hazel's eyes darted around anxiously until she noticed Will, took a shuddering breath, then broke down outright sobbing. 

He stepped closer to Hazel's image, heart pounding rapidly, dread washing over him. His mouth felt dry and his vision narrowed only to her. What happened? Was everything okay?

_Of course not_, he thought._ Hazel wouldn’t be crying her eyes out if that was the case. _

Will opted to stay silent and shift awkwardly on his feet rather than speak first, even though he was dying with the need to ask questions. Hazel needed time to gather herself, he would respect that. 

No one else made a sound, and when Hazel did speak, it sounded far too quiet in the overbearing silence. 

“Oh, Will, I’m sorry. I didn’t even no-notice at first, but now it’s so obvious! I’m a terrible sister and-“ Her voice cracked and she stopped, took in multiple shuddering breaths, and forced herself to continue. “I know I’m not as good as he is at this, but I can feel it. His p-presence, it’s not with us.”

He could feel everyone’s gaze on him, but he didn’t take his attention off Hazel. He refused to believe what she was implying. “What do you mean '_it’s not with us'_?” Will's voice sounded much more fragile and quiet to him in that moment. He didn't like it.

Hazel seemed to be in more pain with each second that passed and Will vaguely noticed that, in the background, jewels and gold bars were popping out the ground. 

“Will, his soul is** gone**.” 

His heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurts.
> 
> As always, if you see any mistakes, please point them out!


	5. AN

So, sorry for not updating in forever!! I'm not dead, I promise! This story is not being abandoned, I've just been going through some stuff. Expect the next chapter soon!! Thanks for being so patient!!


	6. Nico is 100% looking forward to spending time at UA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?  
I'm pretty sure everyone who was reading this just lost interest, and that is definitely understandable. However, if I'm talking to anyone here, I hope you enjoy!!

At UA, Nico’s headache was slowly subsiding. Instead of feeling like someone was pounding his head with a hammer, it felt more like someone was repeatedly poking him with a screwdriver. Little miracles, he supposed. Now, onto the real problem. He wasn’t sure how to start this conversation. Looking at this group in front of him, it was obvious they were waiting for him to say something. Telling them the smallest amount of details was probably the safest bet. Either way, speaking was inevitable. He stretched the silence long enough.

“So," he began awkwardly, "why’d you guys drug me? I thought you guys were supposed to be heroes or something.” To be fair, not all 'heroes' were necessarily _good_, but Hades never said anything about them acting otherwise.

Skeleton Man, as Nico dubbed him, widened his eyes comically and started coughing out an alarming amount of blood, red splattering the front of his white shirt. Nico stared at him in shock. He didn’t have to be a son of Hades to tell his health wasn’t good. In fact, Nico wouldn't be that surprised if that poor man dropped dead right now. However, the other two didn't seem to share the same thoughts, as the old lady smacked the Scarf Man upside the head, both paying no attention to Mr. I’m-Coughing-Out-Half-My-Blood-Supply.

This was confusing.

The Scarf Man sighed, tired eyes staring at Nico. “We are heroes, but you were unidentified, armed, and hostile. This is standard procedure, especially since All Might's retirement.” He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Again, the resemblance to himself struck Nico as odd. “Evidently, using Midnight’s gas was overkill since you obviously didn’t know how to fight back against that.” _Wow_, Nico thought, _what a genius. _

The blond skeleton laughed and shook his head. “You are right, Aizawa, but this young man did give you guys some trouble! Impressive for a child on the verge of falling unconscious, don’t you say?”

Scarf Man, Aizawa, didn’t say anything, just shot a look at Skeleton Man. The little old lady was the one who spoke up this time, wagging a finger at Aizawa.

“Don’t try and deny it. All Might is right, he did give you trouble.” Even though he enjoyed the ‘compliment’ of giving heroes trouble, Nico tuned out the rest of what she was saying quickly, giving himself a second to organize all the information. Okay, so he got two names. The Skeleton Man has upgraded to 'All Might' and the Scarf Man is 'Aizawa.' Both are heroes. Wait, no, All Might retired, right? Yeah. Moving on. He's in a doctor's office. That doctor's office is in U.A., school for upcoming heroes. Nico needs to stay here with class 1-A until he can get rid of All For One and go back home to everyone. To Will. That's the plan. 

Nico snapped out of his thoughts. Wait, crap, they're moving. He should probably pay attention. All Might and the old lady stepped outside into a hallway while Aizawa moved closer to Nico, one hand on the scarf around his neck as if readying to take it off. Nico hesitantly made a move to hop off the bed and on to the floor, but as soon as he did that, Aizawa immediately wrapped his weapon (definitely not a scarf anymore) tightly around Nico.

"What!" Nico protested, righteously upset. He struggled, about to use the shadows as a means of escape before remembering his father's words with a scowl. He couldn't even defend himself. This was mortifying. "I didn't even do anything!" Nico's glare, which could terrify even the most bravest of campers, didn't seem to faze the other man as he dragged Nico out of the room and into the hallway. 

"You're still dangerous," Aizawa explained, not bothering to look Nico in the eye. "We'll ask you some questions. If we're pleased with the answers, you might get your possessions back." You know, Nico was really starting to hate this guy. Okay, he could pretty much feel Will's disapproval at saying 'hate.' He was beginning to extremely dislike this guy. There. 

All Might and the old lady sneaked looks at Nico, and if he didn't know any better, they almost looked full of pity. He rolled his eyes, a feat hard to pull off while being dragged on the floor. At least they knew this isn't how you treat someone. Deciding to avoid their gazes, he turned his attention to his surroundings. On his left, giant windows. The sunlight shining directly into his eyes was _perfect. _Quickly turning his head, he was met with doors and walls, along with a couple of signs. You know, normal things in a school. Nico sighed. This place was making him miss camp even more.

Finally, the group stopped. The demi-god sighed in relief. All Might opened the door in front of them and they filed in, Nico pathetically being dragged in behind them. When the door closed behind him, the weapon around him loosened, and Nico could move again. As he got up, dusting himself off, he began to wonder why Aizawa let him go here. Then, he lifted his gaze and saw the whole group of heroes he met at first sitting down, plus some others. Nico cursed under his breath, never happier to be fluent in ancient Greek.

One chair around the large table they all sat at was open, and Nico assumed they were waiting for him to sit. Were they finally going to show him some decency? Nico looked around warily as all eyes were on him, sitting down with his hands in the air. Then the whip lady who made him pass out earlier (she was sitting next to him, yay) swiftly put him in handcuffs. _Handcuffs. _Like he was some criminal.

With a very visible scowl, he placed his connected hands on the table in front of him, showing everyone that he wasn't going to attack them. Jeez. He bet if Percy was the one sent on this mission, none of these crazy precautions would have been taken. "Happy now?" He questioned under his breath. Not surprisingly, he got no answer.

The very, very kind lady next to him took this opportunity to introduce everyone, going around the table. As if he's going to remember all those names. After finishing, she pointed to the man sitting directly across from Nico, repeating the introduction. "This man is Naomasa Tsukauchi, a trusted friend and member of the police force. His quirk allows him to tell if you're telling the truth or not, so it's useless to lie. He'll be asking you a couple of questions." 

Nico sighed. Fantastic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited and I'm tired so if you see any mistakes, please point them out!!!
> 
> Also, his sword, scars, family, all that fun stuff will be touched on later! That's not something I'm going to skip over. As for Hades trying to send a sign to the campers...he will. Although, his idea of a 'sign' might not be so helpful.


	7. Interrogation plus Nico equals disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
Okay.  
I know this is really, really late, but good news!! School is finally over, so I have much more time to write!! As a thank you and an apology, I will....do a Q&A?? So, gimmie questions, I guess? Of course, I will also post the next chapter in a REASONABLE AMOUNT OF TIME ACKK- 
> 
> Everyone who left comments or kudos on the last chapter, thank you so much!! I love hearing your thoughts! You guys are the reason for all of this!!! ^^

Naomasa Tsukauchi seemed to take a kinder approach of interacting with Nico. He had a pen in his right hand, a yellow pad of paper in the other, and gave the boy a relaxed, friendly smile, like they were friends. Nico shifted awkwardly in his seat. He wasn't sure how much he liked the change.

"So," the man began, "This shouldn't take too long." The detective flashed a smile, and Nico got the feeling that he was only being this nice because Nico was a 'kid'. "If you answer honestly, then you can leave here and go home. Wouldn't you like that?" Apparently, he wasn't waiting for an answer because Naomasa immediately went into the interrogation right after. "First question. What's your full name?"

Okay. Simple questions. He could do this. "Nico di Angelo," he answered, fidgeting with his handcuffs. Naomasa looked at Nico intently before lowering his gaze and scribbling something on his notepad. He looked up with a small smile and nod, and everyone in the room seemed to let out a collective breath of relief. 

He continued. "How old are you?" 

Nico sighed. "I'm fourteen." A couple of hushed whispers arose as the heroes glanced to one another. That was understandable. Nico knew he didn't look like the average preteen, not with those dark half-circles under his eyes and those pale scars that littered his skin. 

The detective glanced up, a small frown on his face. The murmurs stopped. "That's a lie," he said firmly, shaking his head. "Why don't you tell us the truth, kid?"

Nico froze. He _was_ fourteen. Well, physically. Telling them his age would just make everything that much more confusing. Okay, there had to be a way to bend the truth. He could wheedle his way out of this. Come on, think. What would...Annabeth do? All he had to do was twist his words. 

Naomasa asked another question, eyebrows furrowed and voice losing some of its warmth. "What's your full date of birth?" 

A soft, Greek curse slipped from his lips. The question was too direct to try and find a loophole. Nico glanced around at the heroes around him, all silently watching. He needed to gain their trust. To do that, he needed to be honest. He groaned, about to run a hand down his face in exasperation before those annoying handcuffs got in the way. "I was born on January 28th, 1932."

In Nico's opinion, the heroes didn't look as surprised as he thought they would be. Most of them looked at him in curious shock, but none of them started blubbering nonsense as they tried to figure out how this kid in front of them wasn't a wrinkled, old man.

When the detective across from him looked up with a raised eyebrow and muttered, "He's telling the truth," that's when the blanket of silence over them had broken. Different voices overlapped as question after question was shot his way. Nico made no effort to answer. In this chaos, they probably couldn't hear what he had to say anyways. He would just have to wait it out. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

All Might hit his bony hand against the table. It took three times before they all quieted down. It was almost funny how this frail, odd man was the one to calm them down. The other adults seemed to respect him. "Detective Tsukauchi is the one doing the questioning. Please, settle down and let the boy answer his questions." His words seemed to have the desired effect, since the more unruly ones seemed to hesitantly calm down. All Might sighed, relaxing back into his chair. 

The detective himself quickly scribbled something into his notepad, not looking up as he thanked the old symbol of peace. He stared at the notes in his hand before looking up, gesturing to Nico with his free one. "Explain how you look like you're a kid when you were born many, many years ago. Is it a part of your quirk? Please be detailed."

Nico glued his gaze to the table in front of him as he answered. He just wanted to get this over with as quick as possible. "I was put into a hotel. In that hotel, time passes very slowly. After I got out, the world around me was different and I was still a kid. My memories were erased, so I didn't know anything was wrong until later." He glanced up, hoping that was detailed enough as Naomasa stared at him, confusion written all over his face. As the detective opened his mouth to question him again, a soft rumble interrupted him. He shut his mouth as it grew bigger, the floor shaking beneath their feet. Empty chairs slid across the room, trinkets fell from the small shelf against the wall, and the table in front of them trembled. Alarmed shouts were heard as the lights started flickering, the building violently shaking. 

Midnight grabbed his arm harshly, nails digging into his skin painfully. Nico tried to shake her off, but her grip only grew stronger as her eyes narrowed in anger. Her painted lips were moving, probably asking him if he did this, but he couldn't hear her voice over all the commotion.

After what seemed like forever, although it couldn't have been more than a minute or two, everything stopped abruptly. The lights were back, the shaking stopped completely, and the voices stilled as everyone caught their breath. One second, Nico was convinced the building would collapse and everyone would be dead. The next, it was like nothing ever happened. As Nico looked around, gaze raking over the now messy room, he realized everyone was looking at him. Of course, they all suspected him of doing this.

Before he could think of a reply, someway to prove his innocence, Midnight flinched violently next to him. Red nails cut his skin as she gasped, the small of her back hitting the table as she backed away from _something_. It was at that moment, taking another glance at everyone's faces, that Nico realized they were looking over his shoulder, not at him. Something was behind him. 

The bad part about being stuck between a chair and a table, handcuffed, is that he couldn't see what or who was behind him. As Nico decided, screw it, he was not going to sit here and hope for the best, the words that the newcomer uttered stopped him in his tracks. 

"I'd appreciate it if you kindly took your hands off my son." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I made any mistakes! Ooh, and what are you looking forward to?

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/kudos/shares/anything would be very appreciated! Even though, you know, probably no one will see this.


End file.
